


Say You Want It

by ann2who



Series: Say When Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Honeymoon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: Steve and Tony finally go on their honeymoon.*** Part of the Say When verse. Can be read as a stand-alone ***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember what kind of suggestion Tony made, the night he proposed to Steve? Well. Tony's never been the sort of man to make empty promises.
> 
> This takes place after the events of "And I Will Be Your Man". Betaed by the amazing morphia.

 

Steve was all golden.

It was the only thing Tony could think about. Steve was normally more on the fair side of the scale, now though, after a week into their honeymoon, Steve was suddenly all tanned skin and sun-bleached hair. Whenever they were outside, the sun would cast a soft glow along his body, and Tony’s heart had a hard time functioning around all that golden skin.

Steve looked like one of those damned Australian surfer boys, in their skimpy swim shorts and soft blond hair on their legs, arms, and trailing down below their navel.

It was like being a horny teenager all over again. Tony was only human, after all. And his husband was _gorgeous_.

He was also so damn… available. For the last seven days, Steve had always been around Tony, his attention solely on him. He was ready to kiss and touch and make out at any given opportunity.

At home Steve rarely slept naked, always afraid that they’d get called out on a mission in the middle of the night. Here, Tony could count the times Steve had deemed it appropriate to wear any sort of clothes on his two hands.

Steve was naked. A. Lot.

It was _amazing_.

Waking every morning to feel the presence of Steve’s warm golden body so near Tony, with no alarm and no rushing to the office—this was heaven.

To be perfectly honest, Tony had kind of expected to get a bit restless after about a week of doing nothing, especially since he’d decided not to use Extremis during their honeymoon. Or that Steve would need a breather from his special ‘Tony-time’ at some point, and they’d both start spending at least a few hours each day apart.

Nothing of the sort had happened. Every morning, Steve would pull him near with the fall of his open arms and the tranquil blue adoration of his gaze and not let him go for hours to follow. Tony was truly looking forward to their last two days here. Boredom was far from his mind, and he’d promised himself he’d appreciate the hell out of Steve’s tanned skin, and get as much sex out of their remaining time as his forty-something-year-old body would allow him.

For a whole week, it had been nothing but a blissful newlywed paradise, and only now, when the end of their honeymoon was nearing, Tony felt a gnawing thought taking hold of his mind, darkening this bliss a tiny bit.

_Once we’re home, Steve will move to his new apartment in DC._

Tony knew, of course, that he would support Steve in his decision to help Fury with training the new Strike Teams. He wanted to do good, see that SHIELD would remain a strong ally, and help Natasha and Clint with the few missions they were still doing for Fury.

It was a justified cause, and of course, they’d see each other on the weekends.

Or most weekends, if he was being realistic.

Still, Tony hated the idea of sleeping alone, maybe more so now than ever.

Anyway, he tried to live in the here and now. There were enough complications in their lives; he tried not to worry too much about what lay ahead. Even if it was going to be a lot lonelier.

_Stop thinking about it. It’s your honeymoon. Steve married you, there’s nothing to complain about, idiot._

Tony sighed as he raised himself to his elbows, looking at the man at his side. They were lying on the beach, and Steve’s cheek was currently nestled into the towel beneath him, his hair falling over his forehead, eyes closed against the sunlight.

The only thing that was making sounds was the ocean; the smell of the salt-water hang softly in the air, the sound of the waves was soothing. It was easily ten degrees warmer than in late-summer New York.

When they’d arrived at the Bahamas a week ago, Tony had rented a small motorboat and brought them to their final destination. It had been in the middle of the night so they wouldn’t draw too much attention, and as they drove along the coast, the first view of Tony’s island had been nothing if not breathtaking.

The full moon was reflecting on the bay and the small forest in the background was peppered with the lights of the huge villa. Everything was just how Tony had remembered it. There were gigantic palm trees and bushes covered in tropical flowers on either side of the house. Spotlights had been installed all over the ground to highlight the bushes and illuminate the road. Even Steve, who was usually not so big on luxurious locations, seemed mesmerized by the display.

Once inside, they looked around the rooms. The patio door of the bedroom was covered by long flowing royal blue curtains that were currently open to reveal a balcony. There was a queen size bed covered with fluffy looking comforters, lots of pillows and a satin canopy. A bottle of champagne had been placed on ice next to the bed, candles were lit around the room, and oriental rugs covered the floor.

Steve had looked at everything. Turning the TV on, then turning it off, opening the mini fridge to check the contents. The bathroom had an oversized Jacuzzi, fresh exotic flowers were all over the place, and an assortment of expensive looking bath products stood on the counter. When Tony had walked back into the bedroom, he’d watched as Steve tried to discreetly remove the champagne, and without further ado walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle.

“You don’t have to do that,” Tony had said. “It’s really not that tempting compared to you… especially with that ring on your finger… being all mine.”

“All yours,” Steve had agreed, putting the bottle back into the ice, as he turned around. The kiss that had followed quickly turned into happy laughter, and deep, needy kisses, and eventually, they ended up having sex on one of the dressers, the wood cold against Tony’s ass as Steve thrust against him while holding him close to his not-yet-tanned chest.

In the days to follow, they’d christened the bed over and over again. In their sleep they would lace fingers, share wet half-kisses, shift and slowly grind against each other. Whenever Steve’s cock was hard enough to wake him up, Tony slowly rolled him onto his back and kneeled between his open legs. The many bottles of lube they’d brought were always in reach, and Steve’s lips would make wordless pleading moans, his eyes fluttering open to gleam in the morning light as Tony’s fingers wrapped around him and gently led him into position. He would slide down on Steve, matching the gentle weight of his thrusts to his breath, and when the last inch of him was inside, Tony groaned and shoved his ass back, fucking Steve until he was powerless to do anything but come deep inside him.

After a week of being on the island, Tony was exhausted.

It was the best exhaustion he had felt in years.

And he absolutely, positively wouldn’t think about a certain Captain moving out of their newlywed home the day they’d set foot on American soil again.

 

* * *

 

The sun was about to set when they made their way down to the beach the next day.

The next day—and also their last day. Tomorrow, they’d have to fly back and that was that. Honeymoon over.

The waves were crashing low, and cool foam ebbed and flowed over Tony’s toes as he walked along the shore. Little seashells, a small horseshoe crab, and pieces of rock that had been polished by the tide littered the smooth, wet sand. There were no ships on the horizon, or planes in the sky. He and Steve were completely alone here, but not for much longer.

A sigh crept across Tony’s lips as he headed back to their blanket in the shade.

He really should appreciate that they were getting this at all. Ten whole days just for themselves. After what had happened with Aldrich Killian—Tony getting injected with Extremis, and him almost dying in Steve’s arms—they surely did deserve it. And yet, Tony had assumed that they’d get called back home as soon as they’d set foot on the island, or that some super-villain or assassin would attack them, but so far, nothing had happened.

The resonating warmth of the sand was soothing as Tony lay down on the towel next to Steve. The sun heated the surface of his skin, which lay protected beneath a copious amount of sunscreen.

Involuntarily, his eyes landed on Steve’s form once again. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. His blue eyes were hidden beneath his ridiculous long dark lashes. He lay on his back, and Tony’s eyes worked their way down to a pair of black shorts that hung low on lean hips. His eyes raked over Steve’s defined abs and chest, lingering over his arms before looking further up.

Eventually, Steve sensed his stare and opened his eyes to look at him. “What is it?” he asked softly.

“Just appreciating the view,” Tony replied, grinning when that brought a pleased smile to Steve’s lips. “Think you could help a guy out and put some sunscreen on me?”

Steve blinked, then snorted. “Sure. I’ll add it to the bottle that’s already on your back.”

“Excellent,” Tony said, ignoring Steve’s comment and rewarding him with a big smile instead. Steve rolled his eyes, but took the bottle from his hands and kneeled on the towel behind him. Tony turned sideways, giving him unrestricted access to his neck and back.

Steve began applying the sunscreen, and Tony let out a low moan when he hit a particularly sore spot.

“You’re tense,” Steve commented, a questioning tone in his voice. “Everything alright?”

“Peachy,” Tony replied before he could help himself, followed by the guilty thought that he didn’t need to use his usual diversion tactics with Steve. Steve was his _husband_ , now.

“Tony,” Steve said in that gentle voice of his that was zero percent judgment and one hundred percent unconditional support.

Tony sighed softly. “I just really don’t wanna go back home,” he admitted, a bit ashamed of himself for making Steve feel guilty about his decision to work in DC. “You’ll have to leave.”

Steve’s fingers stopped for a moment, then continued to trace down his back, dancing around the edge of Tony’s swim shorts before they made their way up his sides, barely brushing the side of his chest. He leaned in, and pressed a kiss on the top of Tony’s spine.

“Yesterday, I was about ready to call Fury and cancel the whole thing,” Steve admitted. “Or ask you to fake a flue or something, so we could at least stay a bit longer.”

That had Tony smile. “If you want Fury to let you off the hook, I’d need to be close to dying. You could divorce me, though. New wedding, new honeymoon.”

“That seems excessive,” Steve mused. “Maybe we could say a sea monster is holding us hostage?”

“Interesting,” Tony said. “Won’t the others try to rescue us?”

Steve sighed theatrically. “I guess they would.” He continued to work Tony’s muscles until he undid the last of the knots in his back. “If we can’t prolong this… is there anything else I can do for you?”

His voice wasn’t even particularly seductive while he said it, and still, most of Tony’s blood was already saying _adiós_ , travelling south.

“Well, for one, I think you’ll have to give me a massage every day from now on,” Tony answered.

“I suppose I could do that,” Steve mused. “Comes with a price though.”

“And what would that be?” he asked.

“A kiss.”

“A kiss?” Tony snorted. “Just a kiss for regular massages, that’s it?”

Steve nodded his head. Tony bit down on his lip, pretending to consider it.

“Your negotiating skills are kind of crappy,” he told Steve, smiling as he reached around Steve’s neck, pulling him in.

“Worth it,” Steve murmured against his lips and they both smiled as they kissed. Once they drew back, Tony eyed the ring on Steve’s hand. He wouldn’t be getting used to that any time soon.

His _husband_. _His_ —and no one else’s.

What were a few months compared to a lifetime they’d spend together?

A good half-hour later, they silently watched as the sun went down, spellbound by the breathtaking sight. Different shades of vivid orange and purple mixed together, some dark clouds contrasting artfully with the bright colors. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Sure, New York sunsets were nice, but nothing compared to this.

“I love that smile on you,” Steve said, and when Tony looked at him, he was once more stunned by how tanned Steve was, like a thousand rays of sunshine had settled deep into his skin.

“Which smile?” Tony asked.

“You look happy… like you have no worry in the world. I know that’s not true, but… I love that we can have this.”

“To be honest, my brain’s just constantly waxing poetry about that tan of yours,” Tony said, chuckling. “I’m too busy to worry about much of anything. Your skin’s like molten gold or something. It’s very distracting.”

“Hmm…” Steve hummed, and very obviously tried to fight a flattered smile. He moved forward until he was half-lying on top of Tony. He smiled down at him, and leaned in to nip at Tony’s lips. “How about we move this to the bed and you show me exactly how much you like it?” he suggested.

 _Insatiable_. One more of those things Tony was slowly realizing about Steve. Along with his miraculously golden skin. Given the opportunity, Steve was ready for sex almost all the time.

Tony was such a lucky man.

“Only if you lose those.” He pointed to Steve’s swim shorts, which Steve was quick to divest himself of.

“Better?” he asked, completely unbothered by his nudity.

Yep. Tony loved him fiercely.

“Getting there,” he answered, and they both grinned as they rolled around into the heated sand. “But I think I need a bit more persuasion,” Tony called as he pulled out of Steve’s embrace, quickly raising himself to his feet. He jogged towards the water, laughing when Steve caught up with him far too quickly to even call it a chase, and they both stumbled into the waves.

 

* * *

 

In the later evening, the kitchen was a disaster of epic proportions, because Tony had insisted on making dinner for Steve at least once during their honeymoon and this was his last chance. An assorted blender and food processor parts were all thrown over the kitchen island, along with plates and cups, pans and pots of all sizes.

Once they sat down, Steve smiled at Tony as he took his first bite. He even gave off a pleased _hmmm_ when he swallowed down.

Tony followed suit and the food, of course, tasted horrible. They lasted only about two more seconds before breaking into giggles. Wordlessly, Tony stood up and heated up two frozen pizza because it was their goddamn honeymoon and neither of them really cared much for what they were eating.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Steve said as he sorted through the various leftovers, obviously trying to decide what was worth putting into the fridge and what had to go into the trashcan.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony replied. “The ‘thought’ was to wine and dine you, get you all weak in the knees and unable to resist me.”

Steve raised a brow. He let go of the Tupperware and came up behind Tony, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I _am_ weak in the knees, and I _am_ unable to resist you.”

“Maybe on an everyday-level. Not sure that’ll suffice for what I’d planned for you.”

“Oh, you have plans for me?” Steve asked with a raised brow, his tone teasing.

“ _A_ plan, singular,” Tony corrected, smiling as he leaned back against Steve’s chest. He’d actually saved this up for their last night on the island, unwilling to somehow spoil the mood in case Steve wouldn’t like it. It was kind of a fifty-fifty chance. “It’s a great plan. One of a kind. Would’ve taken your breath away. Shame you’re not in the right mood to hear it.”

Steve huffed a low laugh, pressing his forehead against Tony’s left shoulder as he wrapped both arms around him. “The last days gave you the impression that I’m not ‘in the right mood’?” He lovingly bit into his neck. “Guess that means I have to work harder to prove it to you, huh?”

If Steve proved himself any harder, Tony sure as hell wouldn’t be able to walk anymore.

He bit his lower lip. “To be honest, it’s kind of… different from what we’ve done so far. Bit kinky. Wouldn’t want to force you into anything.”

Steve’s eyes widened a tiny bit and before Tony had even voiced that last word, Steve already grabbed his hand and led him towards their bedroom. Kitchen cleanup was clearly forgotten.

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted as he stumbled after him. “Whatever will you do when you can’t jump me every time you feel like it?”

 _Like in the next half year,_ Tony didn’t say. Negative thoughts about the upcoming long-distance relationship were strictly forbidden if he wanted his little plan to actually see the light of day. And he secretly but not so secretly really wanted for this to happen.

Steve stopped, and Tony could feel each individual fingertip as he traced his hand over Tony’s hand, nestling him close.

“What,” Steve said, cupping Tony’s cheeks in his palms, his thumbs finding the line of Tony’s jaw. “Are you criticizing my deep attraction to my husband?”

Steve’s voice was very low now, and when Tony chuckled against his mouth, Steve arched into him, full-body. Damn it, Tony was too attuned to him, too easily hard. He just _wanted_ Steve, always, and it was a relief not to have to pretend otherwise, not to have to tone down the PDA and limit themselves for a little while.

“Nah,” Tony said. “I think you have every right to be attracted to him. I hear he’s a good looking guy. Real smart, too.”

“Oh, _so_ smart,” Steve said, grinning. “And so modest.”

Together, they stepped into the bedroom, throwing their clothes all over the space as they made their way towards the bed. Once they fell down on the bed, they were both butt-naked and Tony bit his lip in anticipation when Steve crawled on top of him, biting and licking the skin of his chest as he went.

Even if Steve had denied it, Tony knew the newness Extremis had brought to his body had weirded him out, at first. Tony’s skin was very smooth, and every former scratch and scar had vanished. Steve had often trailed his fingertips over that new skin, like he still expected to find those imperfections he’d once cherished, and Tony had wondered, sometimes, if he loved him a little less.

Those worries were gone now, though. Had been stupid from the start. And the quick kiss Steve pressed onto the arc reactor had Tony smile. Ever since Killian had smashed Tony’s old reactor with his bare hands, Steve had developed an endearing need to worship the device.

“My eyes are up here, champ,” Tony teased and earned himself an unimpressed glance.

“I hear you smart-assing a whole lot, but I think you were saying something about a plan,” Steve said as he fully lay down on top of him. “So far I have yet to be impressed.”

“Ah, so that’s how it is,” Tony said. “Barely one week of marriage, and he’s already bored.”

“Not bored,” Steve said at once, and that was _so_ typical—he was ready for a joke at all times, but whenever something could cause Tony to doubt his love for him, he got that serious look on his face. “Never bored. Just real curious.”

Well, the word ‘kinky’ _would_ have the gears in Steve’s head turning, Tony wagered.

“Sorry, but you’re gonna have to be curious a little while longer,” Tony told him. With that, he rolled them around, with Steve on his back and Tony settling on top of him. He made sure not to put any pressure and friction on Steve’s middle—instead sitting on top of his thighs.

Steve raised a brow, looking adorably disgruntled. “But…”

“That one’s part of my plan, yes,” Tony said, chuckling when Steve reached out to pull him near. “Ah, ah, ah,” he chided, catching Steve’s wrists and pushed both his hands down with a firm hold. “Behave, will you?”

Steve frowned. Tony ignored him, leaning in and opening his mouth to flick his tongue at one of Steve’s nipples. Pausing to drag-in a breath over the wet spot of skin, which made Steve twitch, Tony sealed his mouth over the nub and sucked lightly. He moved his tongue in easy circles, around and around, until Steve let out his first moan. Tony rewarded Steve by lightly biting the nipple and grinned when Steve squirmed with a gasp.

“Tony, come on…” he breathed, his voice raw. He freed one of his hands, and it dove for his own middle with determination. Tony caught Steve’s wrist before he could touch his hardening cock and he kept a firm hold on both his hands to keep them out of the way. It made Steve huff in frustration.

Tony paused to raise his eyes to meet Steve’s gaze. “I could stop,” he offered lightly, glancing between Steve’s face and the few drops of precum that were slick on Steve’s abdomen. Tony knew Steve enjoyed this, but he had never exactly been patient about sex. And he had a bit of a problem with giving up control—which was one of the reasons Tony’d wanted to try this in the first place. “We could just have sex, right now. Pretty sure it’d be amazing, no matter what. But then you won’t know what I planned.”

A challenge. Tony knew Steve’s reaction before his expression even shifted to one of determination.

Steve wasn’t exactly a predictable man per se, but when it came to this, Tony knew how to play him like a very muscled, very horny fiddle.

“Don’t stop,” Steve said with a hard swallow that made his throat bob.

A smirk tipped Tony’s lips. “Then keep your hands above your head and be still for me.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Do you _really_ want me to take the time to explain?” Tony said as he relinquished his hold on Steve’s hands. With an annoyed huff, Steve obediently dropped them back to the pillow at either side of his head.

“And now?” Steve asked—and at times like these, Tony could imagine it _so well_ , a pre-serum Steve with his gangly 95 pounds, stubbornly staring up at him as he contemplated how much trouble he could cause and still get what he wanted.

“Now close your eyes.”

Steve frowned. “That’s your plan?”

Tony brushed a palm over Steve’s chest and downward, but stopped short of touching Steve’s cock. “Nope, Captain Impatience, that’s not my plan. But it’d be nice if you could just indulge me, okay?”

Steve sighed, some of the defiance leaving his expression. He closed his eyes, releasing a long breath. “Yeah… yeah okay.”

“No peeking.”

Beneath closed lids, Steve was very clearly rolling his eyes. “Fine.”

Satisfied, Tony braced a hand next to Steve’s chest to hold him in-place as he descended on Steve’s second nipple. He knew that men weren’t exactly as sensitive about this as women, but Steve had always been plenty responsive. And with each of Steve’s little gasps and grunts, Tony could feel his body grow warmer. Tony’s tongue continued to rove around its mark and the occasional pulls with his teeth drew a few delicious hisses out of Steve.

Eventually, Tony made his way downwards—licking at every inch of golden skin he could reach. He teased Steve by nuzzling his groin for a few moments, nosing against the bit of coarse hair there. He licked at the base of his cock first, circling it before he sucked at his balls. That got him a loud groan and as Tony glanced upwards, he could see how hard Steve was pressing his eyes closed so he wouldn’t be tempted to look down.

He _could_ be making it easier by blindfolding him, but this _really_ wasn’t about making it easy.

“Good boy,” Tony praised. He distracted Steve a bit more by mouthing at the length of his cock, not quite reaching its tip yet, as his hand moved upwards to his own pillow. He reached beneath it, grabbing for a thin box and pulling it near. Just when he opened its lid with one hand, his lips closed around Steve’s cock, slowly sucking it in.

Never let it be said that Tony Stark wasn’t a multitasking genius.

There was a silver, thin device lying inside the box. It had, for the lack of a better comparison, the shape and size of a pen. Tony took it in his hand, warming up the cool metal surface as he kept sucking Steve.

By now, Steve’s golden skin was hot to the touch and his cock was steadily leaking into Tony’s mouth. His breath was shallow and erratic and Tony could feel the rapid heartbeat beneath his fingertips, as he caressed Steve’s chest.

“Tony,” Steve edged out, begging, “Tony, _please_.”

“You trust me, right?” Tony asked, as he let go of Steve’s cock, caressing it with his hand instead. Not too insistent, just light touches that would keep Steve’s arousal on a prominent level.

“I… yeah,” Steve said. “Just… give me a pointer? I don’t even know what you—”

“Oh, you _do_ know,” Tony said with a low voice. “Remember the night I proposed to you?”

“Of course,” Steve said, his brow furrowing. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed then, his cheeks flushing slightly, as he remembered. “So you want me to… uh, take you? We can do that.”

Sometimes, Steve was too sweet for words. “Not precisely what I had in mind, but close enough,” Tony answered, smiling to himself. “Glad you’re still into that, though.”

The night Steve had bottomed for the first time had only been followed by a rushed second time a few weeks later, and ever since, they hadn’t really done this. Tony assumed it was something Steve did like but had to work up a bit of courage to actually ask for it.

“Then what is it?” Steve asked, exasperated.

Tony rolled his eyes and let go of Steve, leaning down so they were face to face. He pressed a quick kiss against Steve’s lips, stroking his cheeks. “Just keep your eyes closed and let me do this, alright? Feel free to tell me to stop at any point. But I… I really think you’ll like it.”

Steve anchored his hands in Tony’s hair. There was a moment of stillness. Tony could see the gears in Steve’s head turning, could see his very few insecurities rising to the surface as he contemplated his situation.

“I love you,” Tony told him. “Let me take care of you.”

Steve breathed out once more and nodded. “Alright.”

“That’s the spirit.” Tony smiled at him, though Steve couldn’t see it, of course, then reached for the lube they kept on the nightstand.

“That might feel a bit weird.”

Steve shifted somewhat awkwardly. “Okay?”

Tony twirled the silver device in his hands, and let its tip slide across Steve’s abdomen, downwards, over his pubic hair and along his erect cock.

Steve jerked slightly, twitching. His hands were now curled in the sheets. “What is that?”

“Something I made just for you,” Tony said. He slipped the device lower, and lower still. He let a sly smile reach his lips. “Remember how I told you I wanted to fuck you with Extremis while I fuck myself on you?”

A surprised gasp left Steve’s lips, and his expression seemingly blanked out for a long moment. His eyes now flickered rapidly beneath the lids, and Tony knew the need to watch had to be bordering on painful.

He _had_ decided not to use Extremis during their honeymoon, but for this, he’d make an exception.

“Oh God,” Steve breathed, his voice thick. “So you… you made a… a vibrator for me?”

“Yep,” Tony confirmed cheerily. “Well. I made it, so it’s much more than that, obviously. It’s tiny right now, not even fingers-sized. But it can get about six times bigger.”

He could basically watch Steve’s mind processing that, reaching the conclusion that, yes, that was kind of big. Bigger than Tony, also bigger than Steve. Not anything too crazy, but big enough to really stretch Steve if he wanted it.

And from the way his breathing had gotten shallow, he did.

Tony let the vibe slide lower, over Steve’s balls, pressing against them ever so slightly, until he reached Steve’s backside.

“It’s got sensors especially attuned to you. It’s self-lubricant, self-cleaning. It can move inside you on its own, state of the art motion sensors. We can look at statistics later if you want.”

The sound that left Steve’s lips was half a chuckle, half a groan. “And you can… you can tell it what to do? With… with your mind?”

“In great detail, yes,” Tony answered, twirling the thing around right against Steve’s hole. At some point, Steve had drawn his knees upwards, whether it had been a conscious move or not, and instead of twisting his fingers in the sheets, he looked much more relaxed already.

Designing the vibe had only taken Tony about a day’s work. With the dual processing power of Extremis and JARVIS, calculations were absolutely effortless, and designs were easily invented. The vibe was sleek and elegant and just overall pretty damn amazing, if you asked him. It could slide into Steve’s body on its own, leaving it when necessary, and drive him crazy in between.

Steve was gonna love this.

“So… you on board with my plan?” Tony asked. He let Steve feel the pressure against his opening, but didn’t push in yet.

“Yes,” Steve breathed, then, as if on a second thought, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling. So much,” Tony whispered back and shoved the vibe into Steve with one smooth movement.

With its current size it went in easily, Steve’s breath barely hitching. He wiggled his hips a bit, obviously trying to figure out how to feel about the intrusion.

And Tony loved the way he tilted his head back, his brow creasing, huffing a shaky breath when Tony pulled it back out.

“Say you want it,” Tony whispered.

Steve swallowed. “I want it.” And with that, Steve moved his hip down, taking the vibe further in, slow and sinuous, breathing out on each down stroke.

Tony released a shaky breath of his own when he let go of the vibe, letting his mind take over. He leaned back, pushing Steve’s knees further apart to get a better look. He accessed the vibe with Extremis, feeling its sensors in such great detail as if he had his own finger in Steve. He leaned back over Steve’s body, pressing his mouth against his cock once more as he let both of his hands fondle his nipples. With his mind, he changed the angle of the vibe until it was all the way inside, smiling as Steve moaned into the open air.

“Did you… did you do that with… with your head? I can’t feel you moving it.”

“All with my head, sweetheart,” Tony confirmed after a long lick all over Steve’s length.

“God,” Steve breathed, his voice disbelieving.

Tony smiled. He knew his eyes were oily black by now, due to Extremis, and he had to admit that a big part of him had wanted Steve to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to see it.

He knew that Steve didn’t truly hate it, but Tony also knew he was at least a bit uncomfortable whenever Tony let Extremis take over. And he kind of got where he came from. The black eyes did look creepy and Tony really didn’t want to break the mood with this.

 _Size and movement 20%_ , Tony ordered in his mind and watched, mesmerized, as Steve began to rock his hips, his mewling growing in passion.

“Oh…” he said, wondrous. “That’s…”

“Good?” Tony prompted, feeling the slick slide in his mind. The sensors didn’t detect any discomfort, only Steve’s rapid heartbeat and the way his movements were whole-heartedly responding to what happened inside him.

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed, his hips rolling up and down in waves. “It’s… it’s pulsing.”

“It’s supposed to do that,” Tony said, leaning up. “On to the second part, then?”

A choked groan left Steve’s lips, as if he only now remembered that there was more to come.

Literally.

“God, yes,” he murmured, his fingers trailing over his middle, reaching for his own cock to palm it lightly. “Can’t I look? Please. I wanna see you.”

The sight of Steve in that very moment… it was almost too much for Tony to handle. The way he writhed on the bed sheets almost desperately, his middle moving with the thrusts of the small vibe as the rest of his golden body trembled with pleasure.

Shaking his head, Tony clutched at Steve’s shoulders as he settled down on his middle. “No. Keep them closed. I want you to feel it all, no distractions.”

He could see that Steve was about to protest, so he quickly brought himself in position, covering Steve’s cock with lube. He brought his hand behind himself, pushing a finger and then a second into himself, confirming what he already knew: After last week’s sexathon, he really didn’t need to worry about any sort of prep.

Then, with a low breath, he slowly— _very_ slowly—bore down on him.

Steve startled. “Tony, don’t you need to…”

“I’m good, I’m good,” Tony chanted, as he got used to Steve. God, he simply loved when he could feel it stretching him inch by inch. But this—this was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, with Steve trembling and shaking so much. He was usually so still, so in control, and Tony had a feeling that he’d love this a whole lot.

He bore further down, and the way Steve’s fingers were suddenly digging into his hips had Tony groan. In return, he ordered Extremis to increase the vibe’s size and speed by another ten percent.

“Can you… can you feel it?” Steve asked with a choked tone, his eyes still closed.

“Yes, everything,” Tony managed, thrusting his hips back and forth, testing the position with slow leisure, to the reward of Steve’s awed gasp.

Having Steve inside him was always breathtaking, like the sun was rising and falling with Steve’s every move, with his cries, with the push of his hips up against Tony’s, and Tony could forget everything else because in those moments, Steve became _everything_ , and he couldn’t feel anything beyond him.

The way they just fit, it was like Steve plugged into everything, everything that made Tony incoherent, aroused, hard. He still couldn’t fathom how he’d managed to keep all this through the mess that was his life, but in the confines of his mind Tony was insanely, selfishly glad of it.

“You’re perfect, just take it, darling,” Tony said, his voice rising and falling in time with his thrusts. “I can… I can feel it moving in you. Do you think you can take more?”

“Yes,” Steve answered hotly, and _fuck_ , there was really only so much aroused Steve Tony could take before he took one of Steve’s hands and led it between his legs, already feeling like he was three seconds from his release, when they had really only just started.

“Please,” Steve said, the heat in his blood turning his voice harsh and rough. He palmed Tony’s cock, slowly stroking him. “ _Please_.”

He wondered what Steve was begging for, exactly. If he truly wanted to take the whole thing just as much as Tony wanted him to.

“This is gonna be good,” Tony breathed, and finally moved up, before sinking down again.

The faster his own movements became, the more he increased the vibe’s size and speed. Soon enough, they’d reached a solid 70%, and Steve’s face was half-pressed into the pillow at his side, a fine sheen of sweat making the golden skin glow, various delicious sounds leaving his mouth as his hands clumsily roamed every inch of Tony’s body he could reach.

“More,” Steve exhaled then, like he couldn’t hold it back anymore, followed by a string of both praises and curses. “It’s good, Tony, so good, oh, _goddamnit_ …”

With Extremis, Tony could feel the pressure building in the bottom of Steve’s stomach, the little tingles running through his body. Or maybe it was his own, or both, there was really no way to tell anymore. The lines between his mind, his body and Steve’s were blurred beyond recognition.

“Can you—” Tony panted, shaking his head to form words. “Can you take it all? I—I think you can.”

“Please,” Steve said as he suddenly pulled Tony down to him, his hands framing his face. “I want to watch. Please let me look at you.”

Tony stared at him. If he wanted to keep doing this, Extremis needed to stay active, and that was… Steve would look into his eyes, and Tony couldn’t stand to see any sort of aversion in his expression right now.

“Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony sighed, slowing down his movements, Extremis following suit. “You know I’m using Extremis, right? I mean, I know you don’t like it. How I look when I do this. The black eyes and all… And that’s fine, trust me, I—”

Before Tony even ended his sentence, Steve’s eyes had snapped open. Tony was about to press his own closed, but Steve’s thumbs were moving gently over his temples, his gaze holding him captive.

“I love how you look _always_ ,” he said simply and with a remarkably steady voice considering the fact that he had a really huge vibe in his ass right now. He pulled Tony closer, leaning up a tiny bit and pressing a chaste kiss above both of Tony’s eyes. “I love everything about you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to hide this. You don’t.”

Tony swallowed, nodding slightly. It was hard to form a coherent thought, but for now, he only felt a deep relief settling inside him, and he could wonder about everything else later.

Extremis had briefly vanished from his grasp, but now he took hold of it again, staring at Steve with his black eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve said, smiling as he kissed Tony. “Now let’s go together, yeah? I’m… I’m really close.”

“Yeah…” Tony said. He resumed the slide of his body on top of Steve, while he commanded Extremis to thrust into Steve once more. Slow at first, but the speed was steadily reaching its peek.

By the time Tony was riding him in earnest while the vibe inside of Steve was going for its maximum, Steve was an incoherent mess beneath him. His hands were holding Tony’s hips in a bruising grip as he pounded away, but his eyes never once left him.

Tony writhed on top of him, but he still needed something else. He felt his blood pumping within him, like there was too much of it, making his skin feel oddly tight. With Extremis’ sensors, he could practically feel how the device was moving inside Steve, how it was stretching him _so much_. It lay thick and heavy inside, pressing relentlessly against his prostate with a fierce speed. Steve’s whole body was attuned to the unyielding form inside him. It was almost as big as it could get by now, stretching Steve in a way Tony knew intimately that he’d never been stretched before. The fast glide of it was all too overwhelming but not painful. And Steve was absolutely, _amazingly_ breaking apart beneath him, his own pace faltering every now and then before picking up again with desperate rutting movements. Whenever the vibe would thrust inside him, Steve’s hips surged upwards, and Tony really couldn’t figure out what were his own feelings anymore and what were Steve’s.

Tony’s slick walls grasped him like a vice, and Steve’s voice rang hoarse in the thick air, his blood pumping against his skin, his arousal filling each of Tony’s senses.

He wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer.

Just as the thought had crossed his mind, Tony felt Steve’s breath changing, how he started gasping, and he settled his fingers over Steve’s heart and broke apart at the exact same second Steve came. And Tony shouted and promised him the world, everything Steve ever wanted, in words only they shared, only here, only when he was arched and frantic and Steve’s cock was working inside Tony like a piston. And in that moment, the wet touch of Steve’s flesh against his insides was the answer to everything.

Tony parted his knees further and the angle of Steve’s cock shifted inside him and he groaned, slowing the counterpoint rhythm of his hips by degrees, riding every electric shock of his orgasm. When it was all over, Tony’s throat was dry and raw, and when they finally stilled, his arms were positively shaking, so he let himself collapse right into Steve’s embrace.

Extremis had automatically slowed down and now stopped every movement, the vibe shrinking back to its original size. Steve released a soft breath when it slipped out of him, but not much else. Nope, he was most definitely down for the count.

When Tony got his breath back, and it took a _long_ time, he sighed contently, then chuckled.

A hand in Tony’s hair was tugging gently at the mussed locks while Steve somehow still lazily pushed in and out of him, like his body hadn’t quite understood yet that it was over. He murmured something utterly unintelligible, without opening his eyes.

Tony grinned as he looked down at him. Yeah—Steve looked perfectly, amazingly fucked out. “What was that?”

“That… that was a great plan,” Steve repeated, a bit less slurred, though not by much. Lips brushed Tony’s mouth and arms curled tight around his middle.

“Your fault for ever doubting me,” Tony said, cooing as he nuzzled Steve’s ear, nipping at its lobe.

Steve’s toned shoulders shuddered as he panted a laugh. “Best honeymoon ever,” he mumbled, hugging Tony close.

Pressing his fingers to Steve’s cheek, Tony carefully tilted his head back so they could meet in a soft, indulgent kiss. Steve’s mouth was dry and hot, but Tony pulled out a kiss that had Steve murmuring in approval, anyway.

When he pulled back, Tony grinned and said cheekily, “I should hope so, cause it’s the only honeymoon you’re ever gonna get. I mean, apart from our one, two and five year-anniversary-honeymoon, and the Clint-is-annoying-so-we-need-to-get-out-honeymoon, and of course our silver wedding-anniversary-honeymoon, and the one for our golden wedding, you know, when I’m basically mummified and you still worship the hell out of my wrinkled, sagging body.”

Steve’s whole body shook with laughter, and his arms, still curled around Tony, brought him nearer still.

“What do you say?” Tony prompted.

Steve’s face lit up. “I’d say that’s something to look forward to.”

Yes, Tony thought. Their future was something to look forward to, indeed.


End file.
